What I've Done
by LegendKillerlover4ever
Summary: This is the first installment in The Hermione Jane Malfoy Battles. Hermione does something that, if Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't do what they did to her, she would be devastated. To find out what they did to her,youhavetowaituntilthestartofTheBlameSeries.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters (as much as I wish to). JK owns all of the characters. I only own the story. Linkin Park owns the song._

**What I've Done**

She was walking to their graves, the sadness taking over. She shouldn't have done it. They were her friends. She looked at her left forearm. There it was: _the Dark Mark_. His mark. Then it came. The memory of the night she did what she was told.

_**In this farewell**_

_**There's no blood **_

_**There's no alibi**_

_Her "targets" had been sitting on the couch in the living room, not knowing their fate. She had her wand ready, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not to her friends. Not anyone. But they had made her turn. They made her choice. She had to. The Dark Lord tried to kill him many times, but failed. She was always loyal to him, and he knew it. That was why he chose her for this._

_**'Cause I've drawn regret**_

_**From the truth**_

_**Of a thousand lies**_

_Letting her dark side take over, she whispered the curse that she had done so many times before to the others. They turned around. As soon as they saw her shadow, it was too late. Her curse had already hit them. She ran out the door that was closest to her. Then she said a spell that she knew by heart. Over the house, a green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared. After that, she left, hoping never to remember that night._

_**So let mercy come**_

_**And wash away**_

_**What I've done**_

That was the memory that she wished to believe, but, for some unknown reason, she couldn't.She took out her mirror, looked at herself, and saw someone that she didn't know at all. She looked like one of them. She was one of them. That's who she will always be. No matter what. They deserved what they got. They_ betrayed_ her.

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

She pondered the possibilities of what she should've done. As she did, she found out what she did was right. As she thought before, they deserved what she did to them. Then she remembered something that she didn't want to remember.

_**Put to rest**_

_**What you thought of me**_

_**While I clean this slate**_

_**With the hands of uncertainty**_

_They saw her standing in the shadows, her wand ready. One of them looked at her, tears in his eyes._

_**So let mercy come**_

_**And wash away**_

_**What I've done**_

_"Why are you doing this? What have we done to deserve this?" he asked._

_"You made me do it," she quickly responded_.

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

_"No we didn't. You changed sides on your own. You are the one who married him. It's his fault," the other said. Quietly, she whispered, "Silencio," and then, after they were silenced, whispered the words they never thought they would hear from her mouth, "Avada Kedavra."_

_**For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!  
**_She shook her head, trying to forget about that part. But still, it came and went. Soon, she found herself crying as she remembered what happened after she ran from the house.

_"Has it been done?" asked the familiar high, cold voice._

_"Yes, my Lord," she responded. The Dark Lord smiled that cold smile. She didn't look at Lucius, Narcissa, or Draco. She knew that they would be pleased with her._

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

_"Now, he will have a reason to reconsider my proposal." All of her fellow Death Eaters knew about what the Dark Lord proposed to him. They had no choice to know because maybe he will become one of them. There was that possibility since she accomplished her mission._

It isn't possible...he would never...he wouldn't...no. _What if he does? _a little voice inside her head asked. She stopped thinking about that possibility. Now, it was time for her to leave them.

"Goodbye. Maybe I'll see you again. It won't be too soon," she told them. Then she left.

_**What I've done**_

_**Forgiving what I've done**_

As she was leaving, you could see the graves that she was looking at. One of them said:

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**March 1, 1980-September 1st, 2006**

**You made us smile and laugh.**

**When you died... **

**We lost a really great friend.**

**You were the best.**

**Beloved friend. Beloved son.**

**We love you. We miss you.**

**Goodbye.**

The other said:

**Ginerva Molly Potter**

**August 11, 1981****-September 1st, 2006**

**You loved us when we never deserved your love,**

**You cried with us when we needed you to.**

**When you left us for someplace better...**

**Some tears that we cried for you never returned.**

**Beloved friend. Beloved daughter. Beloved wife.**

**We will always love you. We will always miss you.**

**Goodbye.**

There was something written on both of their graves in a handwriting that some of her friends might find familiar:

_Goodbye...old friend._

_Hermione Jane Malfoy_


End file.
